Murder of Sakura Haruno
by pinktangie
Summary: Sakura has been well lets just say tacken care of and I must solve it. With suspects, witnesses, secrets and cofessions that go all the way to the Akatashi. Warning yaoi NaruXSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**The murder of Sakura Haruno**

**Summary: Sakura has been let's just say taken care of and I must solve it and on my own. With suspects, wittnesses, secrets, and confessions that go all the way to the Akatashi. Warning has Yaoi NaruXSasu. Warning has Sakura Bashing (everyone's favorite pasttime)**

* * *

**__**

It started as a normal day listing to one of my favorite song Punkrock 101 on my MP4. I was in Kohana at the ramen stand I was there to visite my freind Tangie who invited me to come to meet her brother Naruto. Untill out of no where I hear screaming then silence. I quickly paid for my ramen and ran of in the direction of the scream I went in a near alley only to see a dark figure climb up the wall. I looked down only to see a girl with pink hair on the ground in a pool of blood. (yay! I mean poor girl)

End Flashback

At the moment I'm now in the Hokage Tower talkin with the Godaim herself and her assistant who I suspect is called Shizune.

"Well I thank you for taking time in your vacation to help us at this time our ANBU can't find any trace" she told me.

"Do you have any suspects that you think have done it" I asked her hopping for some help with this mess.

"Yes I have their names here on a list that I think may help you with this" she said looking straight in my eyes.

She carefully slid me the peice of paper across her desk. I took it quickly and put it in the pocket of my coat. Every thing was silent for a short amount of time. I knew Kohana was full of ninja's and this might be dangerous but thats my middle name. Well not really but liked saying that.

"Hokage- sama before I leave I want to ask pemission to speak to who ever I need to solve this case" I said giving her my full attention hopping that if she said no I would try bribe.

She looked at Shizune then back at me "permission granted detective".

So I just got up and walked out of her office to my hotel. My vacation would have to wait and so would my friend even though it hurt a little.

* * *

As I sat on the edge of my bed I remembered my list of suspects and opened it. It had to me many names on it and one shocked me to all lengths. It read :

Sasuke Uchiha Hinata Huuga Rock Lee Itachi Uchiha Sabaku no Gaara Tangie Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki Ino Yaminaka

It hurt me to know that my freind and her brother could have been involved but, that's life and to me it sucks.(I'm not emo)

"Now the game is on time to solve my case" I thought in my head with a possitive attitude. Then my stomache growled. "But first need more ramen" (i'm to much like Naruto)

I thought about that and then more ramen mostly shrimp " I'll start my case tommarow with the first person on the list".


	2. Chapter 2:Sauke Uchiha part1

Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha part 1

As I woke up in the early morning looking at the clock was my first choose. It read 10:59 I don't wake up early so I just got up. Going into my pocket I took out my only link for help and read the name on the top.

Sasuke Uchiha

So I check out for the day starting my own mission and ready for danger but, breakfast ramen. Duh... I knew one thing though I was becoming addicted to the stuff.

At the Ramen Stand

At the ramen stand I sat down and ordered miso ramen and looked around at all the other custmers. Then there was a orange and yellow flash against my eyes and I looked in the direction there was a blond haired blue eyed man in the seat that was empty next to me.

"sorry I'm always in a hurry when I'm hungry ma'am" He said looking at me with a foxy grin.

"It's alright" I said looking at him.

He was alright he ordered the same and started to eat. I watched him eat over 10 second and he was already starting his third bowl. (now I know everyone knows who this is XD) Then I felt stange like a part of my mystery was coming to me than me having to find some of it. After 10 minutes I heard a voice it sounded annoyed and maybe a little disappionted.

"dobe are you finally done with your stupid ramen"

"let me finish teme i just got hear"

I looked to the side to see a raven haired man he look mad and a little suspiceous. He looked to be annoyed at the blond but to me it looked liked love. I thought for anouther second and I don't know what itt was so I decided to ask him about this guy named Sasuke I'm looking for.

"Yo one of you two know who Sasuke Uchiha is or where I can find him" I said right out of the blue. Well my question only did one thing and that was shut them up.

The raven haired man looked at me with couriosity. So I waited for my answer then he finally came to me with the answer I wanted to hear.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha and what do you want" he said getting mad with me.

"Calm down man sit down and I'll tell you" I said but with a sarcastic tone and ring to it.

He sat down with a emotionless face. The way the dressed he looked very emo. The blond man was still eating and slurping to all new hights. So he looked at me with all ears.

"You probrobly don't know this but Sakura Haruno has been murdered last night and you are one of the suspects in this case" I said starting being seriouse.

I didn't suspect this but he just jump on the stool singing Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead. He kissed the blond man and jumped then sat back down.

"Ok but I'm going to need answers" I said laughing almost falling. 


	3. Sasuke uchiha part 2

Chapter 2: Sasuke Uchiha part 2

I took out my note pad and pen ready for anything thrown my way.

"Where were you yesterday night 8 o clock" I ask sternlly with all intensions of getting my answer one way or anouther "and why did you just kiss this blonde guy".

He looked at me and answered "I was at home it was how can I say a special time in my life when I realized something important and this blonde guy as you call him my fiance Naruto".

I looked wide eyed at them "this is Naruto... well this is akward enough to kill me".

"Ok well that was akward so what kind of relashionship did you have with Ms. Haruno" writing almost every important thing down.

"We were on a team together couldn't stand her always going SASUKE-KUN!" he said imitating the once alive Sakura. I could tell one thing about said Sakura Haruno she was probrobly a ... dun dun dun Fangirl.( haha she was)

"Ok did she have anything against Naruto for liking you" I asked looking staight at the still eating blonde.

"Yes she would stalk me and steal my underware she would harrass MY Naru-chan" he said grabbing the blonde's waiste looking so possesive looking around.

"Ok thats all I need Mr. Uchiha I will later on need to speak to your Naru-chan and ummm congradulations on your enggagement" I said wishing them good luck. I tried to shake hands with Naruto also but got grolwed at by a mad Uchiha growling "mine".

So I just walked away hopping he wasn't going to follow me and bite my leg he looked capable of it to. I was going to use my whole day asking for questions but that sure wasn't going to happen. "Maybe I should go to her house and look for some clues" I thought it was a good place to start sinse I could tell what she liked and see how all of it fit together.

At Sakura's house

As I looked in her room it was filled with the pictures of Sasuke all around in it. "For all I know it could have been suicide because of her crazyness I mean every thing in here has his face on it probrobly couldn't help that he's gay and almost married" I though.

I look for about five more minutes I looked under her bed and found a box. It was black with red I just hoped it didn't have a lock of his hair. So I opened it and looked inside of it there was a little black book and a small vial. I opened and read the book it read: Sasuke will be mine forever he just dosn't know it yet and I'm sure he feels the same I mean he pays the girls no attention and always hangs out with me it wouldn't suprise me if he just asked me to marry hi. But there is one thing thats in my way and thats naruto I put the vial of posion in my box when the time comes then no one will stop me.

"Well there are things wrong with her theory one he never hung out with her two he never felt the same way three she's dead not naruto four he's marrying naruto" I said.

I took out my camera and took pictures of her room, the vial, and the box and grabbed them both and left I was going to my hotel for the day reading and doing test on the posion. It was a long morning. 


	4. chapter 3: Hinata hyuuga

Chapter 3 : Hinata Hyuuga

At the hotel

My brain hurt from reading all the junk in that book. I mean like she probrobly had obbsesive compolsive disorder. Every page had Sasuke on it. One had a lock of his hair the other was a peice of gum and anouther wih what looked like his biography.

"Crazy crazy girl I suprised he didn't kill himself to get away from her" I said. I took a look at the vial it was black with liquid that looked like water.

It was getting late so I looked at my list of suspects again. The next name rang a bell in my head wasn't the hyuuga one of the most powerfull clans here. With there amazing bloodline and strenght it made sense that one of them could do it without a trace.

Hinata Hyuuuga

Tommarrow I would this person and ask some questions and get what I need to get a step closer. Then I will eat more ramen ...yum.With my note pad I wrote what I knew so far about Mr. Uchiha.

I wrote: Uchiha Sauke possesive of boyfreind Naruto Uzumaki. Victims former teammate not close relationship. Couldn't stand victim or hated victim for being fangirl. Being stalked by said victime boyfriend also being harrased by victim.

It was all I had he seemed incocent but looked as if he was the one who wanted to do it what a weird place.

The morning

I'm now infront of the hyuuga compound door with chills down my spine I knew if I was atacked I wouldn't make it to far. So I just knocked on the door. A girl lavender hair and white eyes opened the door.

"Hello miss are you Hinata Hyuuga" I asked the girl who look a little confused

"Y-yes I-i am" she studdered out the way she did it and it didn't bother her she probrobly studdered all her life

I took out my badge and put it out " Miss hyuuga I need to ask you some questions".

So she took me and we went what looked like a living room. I sat in what looked like a black chair she sat on a white couch. I took out my handy dandy notepad and pen. It was on like donkeyconge. 


	5. chapter 3: Hinata hyuuga part 2

Disclamer: I don't own anything in Naruto

"Ok miss Hyuuga as you might not know Ms.Haruno has been murdered" I said looking at her on the couch.

She looked so happy about the whole thing, my first thought was wow crazy chick. She had an evil grin that could scare the grim reaper into hidding.

BANG

"What the heck! since when was it storming" I thought.

" Well...um ms Hyuuga I can see your glad about this whole thing" I said she looking staight at me still smiling.

"Yes I'am oh and I'm not a ms I'm a Mrs" she said softly she looked so inocent.

"Well may I ask who your husband is ma'am"

"Itachi Uchiha"

I almost fell out of my chair at that. This sweet girl with the most craziest physco on this side of the Earth a member of the Akatashi...cool.

"Where is he now " I asked looking at her putting on a fake emotion mask because my inner self was gloating at how this was the coolest mystery ever.

"Sleeping and he may not want to be bothered" she said terrified just thinking about it.

"I'm wake koi" he yelled walking into the room.

"Well now that you're both here I need aswers"

"OK" they siad in unison.

These two so inocent looking ,but I have to be cool, calm, and to keep wishing I was getting paid for this.

"Where were you both two nights ago (Hinata is an Akatashi to)" I yelled trying to sound brave, I mean I had to the world most craziest physcos right infront of you who wouldn't ?

"We were eating a quiet dinner at home nothing more" he said.

"Any relationship with Sakura?" I asked

"Never ever in my life I mean being around her all the time like my brother i mean look at him he turned gay" he yelled.( nothing against gay)

"Nope"

"Well do you atleast know where I could find a Gaara or Lee" I asked

"YES! they are my friends they live in Suna" Hinata yelled at the thought of her friends.

"Umm ok well I'll see you later the Mr and Mrs Uchiha" I said leaving out there door

"Physcos" 


End file.
